Anastasia
by Nina Chilena
Summary: Una Duquesa perdida, ayudada por un chico que... quizás se vuelva algo más que un simple compañero de viaje. Inspirado en la película y la historia real de la Duquesa Anastasia con un toque de fantasía. ¡Invitadísimos a leer! Si quieren puedo pasarla de Oneshort a una larga, dependiendo de lo que quieran :)


_**ANASTASIA**_

 _ **Capítulo I: Huye**_

 _La familia real de Berk, mejor conocida como el Clan Hofferson del la tribu Hairy Hooligan, conformada por el matrimonio entre el Emperador y Emperatriz; Finn y Helga Hofferson, eran conocidos por ser un matrimonio nada queridos por el pueblo del reino, ya que su atención se centraba en los lujos y la riqueza, más que en preocuparse por el pueblo. Helga era conocida por su carácter rudo, frío y desinteresado, mientras que Finn era conocido y odiado por ser el causante de una de las mayores catástrofes producida años anteriores._

 _No obstante, la familia, además, había ganado una mala imagen, ya que poseían un amigo (no querido por Bertha) del cual se sospechaba que era un espía de Outcast Island (isla enemiga de Berk), conocido como Dagur, quien predijo que si este era asesinado por la familia real… los Hofferson serían asesinados dos años después._

 _Y así fue._

 _A mediados de 1916 se produjo una horrible tragedia cuando, en una noche fría de invierno, un extraño personaje con capa negra, cicatrices por todo el rostro y desfigurada mandíbula interrumpió el palacio imperial junto con un ejército de dragones, acabando con toda vida que se encontraba en el palacio y con ellos… los Hofferson. Pero, ¿qué les parece si les dijera que habían rumores que decían que no todos los Hofferson había muerto?_

 _Bueno… esa es la historia que está por verse._

 _._

A las afueras del enorme palacio del Clan Hofferson, en una helada noche de nieve, clásico de la gran ciudad de Berk, llegaban elegantes carruajes producto de la reciente invitación a la gala de Snoggletog por parte de Finn y Helga Hofferson, quienes con gran entusiasmo por recibir a estos personajes de clase alta dignos, esperaban a los visitantes en medio de la pista de baile. Mujeres y hombres llegaban sin cesar y se dirigían a la pista para saludar con una respetuosa reverencia a las autoridades de Berk.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio corría una pequeña niña de tan solo 8 años de edad siendo seguida por su quería abuela quien le insistía que debía arreglarse para bajar a la fiesta. La mujer, de unos 70 años de edad, Bertha Hofferson, vestía un vestido color celeste pálido, con mangas largas de encaje, quien además llevaba consigo una corona de diamantes, pues ella era la gran Emperatriz de Berk, que había cedido al puesto a los siguientes en línea.

Oh, vamos Astrid, ya no estoy en edad para correr—dijo su abuela mientras lograba atrapar a la pequeña traviesa que reía por la reciente persecución —debemos bajar, la gente nos está esperando—mencionó con una sonrisa.

Abuela Bertha, sabes que no me gusta usar vestidos.

Lo sé, querida nieta, pero debes hacerlo, eres la futura heredera al trono y tu padre quiere que actúes como tal, los demás te están esperando abajo—pero la pequeña no estaba convencida de querer bajar al baile real, ya que no le gustaba que sus padres la presionaran para actuar como la duquesa que era. Al ver la expresión de su nieta, decidió animarla—Y te contaré un secretito—se acercó a la oreja de la niña y susurró—tengo una sorpresa para ti.—Con eso logró la completa atención de la rubia.

¿Y qué es?—preguntó ansiosa por saber.

Bueno…—respondió Bertha con una cálida sonrisa—para descubrirlo debes bajar. — eso hizo que soltara un bufido pero accedió, de todas formas iba a terminar yendo al baile real. Fue a su habitación, se colocó un elegante vestido azul con ayuda de las sirvientas quienes además le hicieron do trenzas que le caían por la espalda y bajó corriendo a la pista de baile.

.

—Presentando a la gran duquesa; Astrid Hofferson de Berk—se escuchó decir al presentador para luego recibir aplausos por parte del público. La niña comenzó a bajar las escaleras con elegancia y la gente le abrió paso para mostrarle a su padre quien se encontraba en mitad de la pista. Corrió con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia él pero este la regañó por haber corrido por la pista, ya que eso no era forma de actuar como duquesa... sintiéndose apenada por el regaño de su padre, con quien no tenía tanto cariño, Astrid intentó no demostrar que le afectaba por lo que subió la mirada y camino por la pista para luego verse llamada por su abuela. Subió rápidamente las escaleras que daban a un trono en donde se encontraba sentada la Emperatriz y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Mi pequeña Astrid, te ves bellísima—alagó Bertha con una sonrisa—tengo un presente como te prometí—mencionó y detrás de si sacó una cajita de madera decorada con pedrería—esto es para ti Astrid, es un obsequio que mandé a hacer con Gobber, ¿lo recuerdas?, para que sepas lo mucho que te quiero y para que te acuerdes de mí cuando esté de viaje. Adelante, ábrelo.

Astrid vio con asombro aquel presente y lo tomó con delicadeza para luego abrirlo revelando una increíble diadema de plata decorado con piedras preciosas color celeste.

—Este, mi querida Astrid, es un diadema mágico que te cumplirá un deseo en específico, según lo que más quiera tu corazón, por eso debes ocuparlo con sabiduría— Astrid se había quedado sin palabras, el regalo era simplemente hermoso—Muchas gracias Abuelita Bertha, me encantó—chilló de la emoción lanzándose al cuello de su abuela para abrazarla con fuerza siendo esta abrazada de vuelta con la misma intensidad. —Te voy a extrañar, no quiero que te vayas—dijo Astrid y miró a su abuela con los ojos llorosos, la verdad es que Bertha era como su madre para ella.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero verás que el tiempo se pasará rápido y volveremos a vernos, es una promesa—con eso dejó a la pequeña tranquila, y no mucho después se retiró para hacer un viaje de negocios.

.

.

La velada continúo por varias horas y todo parecía salir a la perfección, los invitados bebían, bailaban y se divertían, conversaban de lujos y viajes, por lo que todo parecía estar perfecto, sin embargo, jamás imaginaron que un intruso interrumpiría de manera brusca a la fiesta. Finn, al notar que algo andaba mal, fue con paso firme al encuentro con este extraño quien se encontraba en mitad del salón, sin embargo, cuando lo reconoció su expresión serena cambió a una que denotaba nada más que ira.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó sin más.

Esa no es la forma de recibir a un amigo, querido Finn—respondió el extraño con una sonrisa.

Tú y yo no somos amigos, y nunca lo seremos, estuvimos en guerra porque quisiste quitarnos Berk, por lo que no eres bienvenido aquí Drago, ¡vete!— advirtió rin rodeos, pero el visitante hizo caso omiso a su orden y en lugar de retirarse soltó una risa sínica, pero su expresión cambio a una fría y sin expresión haciendo que se les pusieran los pelos de punta a los presentes, se volteó y gritó con fuerza—ya me cansé de ti, de tu familia y de tus órdenes. Me dejaste en la calle, me quitaste todo, por lo que me las pagarás. Desde ahora me obedecerás a mí, claro…si es que no quieres sufrir consecuencias— sonrió maliciosamente. Pero Finn no accedió, se negó profundamente y desenvainó su espada para apuntarle con ella.

Lo diré una vez más Drago, este lugar no te pertenece y nunca lo hará, no eres recibido aquí y por eso te ordeno que te retires—Drago, no obstante, al verlo rio nuevamente y dijo de forma calmada— no digas que no te lo advertí—y apenas mencionó esas simples palabras, se volteó, caminó a la salida y un segundo después todos comenzaron a gritar desesperados. Finn, sin entender que sucedía, miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que el techo estalló en llamas por lo que cayeron trozos de madera dejando entrar a múltiples dragones con una extraña armadura encima que, lanzando fuego, destruían todo a su paso.

Entre gritos desgarradores, los invitados se dispersaron y comenzaron a correr luchando por salir de ahí con vida. Entre el caos, la pequeña Astrid también comenzó a correr por su vida siendo empujada y casi pisoteada por los mayores que corrían a un lado de ella. Sin embargo, se acordó de algo…

— ¡Mi diadema!—gritó para sí y con eso se volteó y corrió en dirección contraria a la gente para ir a buscar el obsequio que le había entregado su abuela. Luego de un tiempo, y a empujones, logró llegar a la habitación donde había dejado el obsequio. Contra el tiempo, se acercó a la mesa donde recordó de haberlo dejado y arrojó todo lo que encontró en aquella mesa hasta que dio con su pequeña cajita. Al tenerla en sus manos corrió hacia la puerta por la que había entrado pero se detuvo abruptamente— ¡Oh no! – Se dijo a sí misma al escuchar un estruendo que venía del otro lado de la puerta por lo que presintió algo malo. Se alejó rápidamente de ella, se lanzó al suelo y se protegió la cabeza con las manos de los trozos de madera que salieron disparados en su dirección. Al sentir que ya estaba a salvo, se levantó rápidamente abrazando la cajita protegiéndola contra su pecho y observó al dragón que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, justo delante de ella. El dragón parecía enfurecido; era de color rojo con manchas negras, tenía dos largos colmillos, filosas garras y en sus ojos expresaba un increíble instinto asesino.

Al verlo sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo, frente a ella había un enorme dragón que se notaba que no tenía buenas intenciones. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, miró a su alrededor y una mano logró coger un pedazo de madera que había caído del techo para defenderse.

La pequeña respiraba agitadamente, con todo el caos que había, entre los gritos que lograba escuchar y los estruendos por la infraestructura que estaba por colapsar, sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y con ello la esperanza, sin embargo, cuando creyó que estaba perdida, la pequeña fue tomada desprevenida del brazo por un chico. Lo observó de inmediato y notó que era aproximadamente de su edad, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes y podría jurar que él trabajaba en el palacio. Mas no le dio importancia, entre la sorpresa logró escuchar a aquel niño quien la tiró del brazo para colocarla detrás de él sin despegar la vista del dragón—Vamos duquesa, hay una salida por aquí, ¡no hay tiempo! ¡Huye! Yo distraeré al dragón—y sin dejarle tiempo para intentar ayudarlo, empujó a la rubia para apuntar al dragón con una vara, no podía negar que estaba asustado, pero su deber era defender a la realeza. Mas cuando notó que la chica se había ido por el túnel que le había mencionado, en su distracción recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo perder la conciencia, sin notar que la cajita con la diadema se le había caído muy cerca suyo…

.

.

La pequeña Astrid intentó salir por aquel túnel arrastrándose con rapidez, sin embargo, el túnel fue abierto por un dragón para luego ser tomada sorpresivamente por Drago quien la tomó del cuello y la lanzó por las escaleras hacia un sótano. Luego del enorme golpe, sintió que se había hecho un tajo… por lo que podía sentir un poco de sangre brotándole por el costado de la frente, mas no tomó ese detalle en cuenta, ya que cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos y vio que frente a ella se encontraban sus padres junto con otras personas de clanes diferentes quienes se encontraban en la fiesta sintió pánico al ver los ojos de los presentes, ya que denotaban terror. Y como si fuera poco, comenzó a ahogarse por el humo provocado por el fuego. Empezó a tener problemas al respirar, intentó respirar calmadamente pero sus putones exigían aire puro.

En ese minuto quiso llorar, rogaba para que los salvaran, rogaba para que su abuela estuviera ahí… pero no había salida.

Sin más que hacer cerró los ojos, y cuando creyó que había pasado una eternidad escuchó que la puerta del sótano había sido abierta, por lo que creyó que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, mas su sorpresa fue desconsoladora cuando vio que más dragones entraron al enorme sótano, y con su pequeño espíritu de guerrera intentó no mostrar miedo.

Pero fue inevitable.

Los dragones abrieron sus mandíbulas y prepararon el fuego para disparar. Así que cerró los ojos y temió lo peor.

No saldría viva de ahí.

Lo último que logró escuchar: fueron los gritos desgarradores de los presentes.


End file.
